Wonderwall
by Daikari Writers Union
Summary: songfics to the tune of Oasis's song.
1. Introduction

Well, to cut a long story short, the members of the union are now gonna be setting challenges for each other, and as the proverbial Patriarch of the group, I set the first one! All they had to do was write a songfic to Oasis's wonderwall… lyrics below.

WONDERWALL, by Oasis.

Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now   
  
Backbeat the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now   
  
And all the roads we have to walk along are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
I don't know how   
  
Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall   
  
Today was gonna be the day  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do  
About you now   
  
And all the roads that lead to you were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
I don't know how   
  
I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall   
  
I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me?  
And after an  
You're my wonderwall   
  
Said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me   
  
  



	2. Crossroad: Ben Myatt

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Stop stalking me. I said stop it. Stop it NOW. Look, if you don't go away, I'm gonna call the cops, alright? NO, I don't own the song, either. STOP STARING AT ME!!!!!!!!!!!

CROSSROAD.

***************

By Ben Myatt.

Davis walked down the main street of Odaiba, holding the wilting bunch of flowers in his hand, and headed for the park. The flowers were wilting, like his day. he didn't quite know where he was going, but he knew where he wasn't going, anywhere near Kari.

============

Today Is gonna be the day 

_That they're gonna throw it back to you._

============

Everyone had told him that this day was coming; yet he had refused to be deterred. He had believed that Kari shared the same feelings, that she cared as much about him as he did about her. obviously he had been wrong. As he had walked round the corner, he had heard the voices.

"TK…"

"Yeah… Kari?"

"Will you go out with me?"

He hadn't stayed to hear the answer. He had turned on his heel, the bunch of flowers still in his hand, and had walked away.

============

_By now, _

_You should've somehow_

_Realised what you gotta do._

============

He wouldn't ever tell her, of course. Not whilst she was with TK. He'd keep away from them, never getting close, always on the outside. He turned off from the main street, dropping the flowers as he went, on the crossroads in that part of the town.

============

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do about you now._

============

He felt cold, like something had died within him, like he had been left in a refrigerator, in the dark of the night, all alone. His head span, like he was being pushed around and around.

============

_Backbeat, _

_The word is on the street_

_That the fire in your heart is out._

============

How could he have been so stupid. Of course she hadn't wanted him. TK was a paragon, the perfect guy, the defender of right, and he was just…

Davis. And that hadn't been enough.

Had he always been so wrong? All these years?

============

_I'm sure, _

_You've heard it all before _

_But you never really had a doubt._

============

He sank into his own misery, lost in the turbulence of his own heart. He just couldn't…

============

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do,_

_About you now._

============

And so, he walked, not knowing where to go.

============

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding._

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding…_

============

In another part of the same town, Kari Kamiya was also walking without a purpose. She to had been lost out, and she to was no longer sure what her life entailed for her. She too believed that she had lost the only love of her life. She finally reached a set of crossroads, and looked down at a splash of colour in the middle of the road.            

A small bunch of flowers, the last bloom of spring.

============

_There are many things that I would like to say to you,_

_But I don't know how_.

=============

Stooping down, she picked up the fading plants, and looked at the card, hoping to see some sign that love did still exist. All that was inside was a simple message.

"To you I belong. Always."

============

_Because maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me._

============

She just shrugged, and continued walking, along one of the roads that intersected in the main part of town.

She just wished that someone had written a message like that for her. Someone who would love her, and always be there for her. And someone for whom she could do the same.

============

_And after all,_

_You're my Wonderwall._

============

The roads finally intersected, and two solitary figures seemed drawn to each other through the crowd. United in the burdens they carried, they naturally drifted together. Sadness is like a magnet, and always finds more of it's own kind.

============

Today Is gonna be the day 

_But they'll never throw it back to you._

============

they look up at the same instance, and meet each others eyes. Davis's hands are buried deep in his pockets, and for a moment he looks confused.

"Kari? What're you doing here…" he looked flustered. "I mean… hi."

============

_By now, _

_You should've somehow_

_Realised what your not to do._

============

"I'm probably doing the same thing as you, Davis. Getting away from something."

Davis stared at her, a slight frown crossing his features.

"Yeah, but it appears that what I was running away from caught up with me."

Kari frowned herself.

"Me? Why would you be running from me?"

"How is TK, Kari? I was coming to see you, and I heard you ask him…"

============

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do,_

_About you now._

============

Kari suddenly became very interested in her own shoelaces.

"You… heard that?"

Davis smiled grimly.

"Yeah. I can't say I even blame you. After all, TK is everything that I'm not."

He shrugged.

============

_And all the roads that lead you there are winding._

_And all the lights that light the way are blinding…_

============

"I'm just… me, Kari. That's all I can ever be. what you see is what you get, and how could I ever live up to someone like TK with this? I had so much I wanted to tell you, but now, there's no point."

============

_There are many things that I would like to say to you,_

_But I don't know how_.

=============

"Davis, I…"

"No, Kari. I understand. I know I'm not good enough for you. I'm nothing next to him, so lets just… go our separate ways, okay."

She looked into his chocolate-brown eyes, and saw the hidden desire for salvation contained within them, pleading to her.

============

_Because maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me._

============

"Davis…"

"Kari, I cant go on like this. It hurts, and I don't like hurting. The more distance between us…"

"Davis, SHUT UP!!!"

He looked at her in surprise. And as if for the first time, she saw the light that shone within him, almost blinding her with its intensity of emotions.

"Davis, Me and TK, we aren't together."

She sighed.

"And I've come to realise, that I don't want a hero, a perfect man beside me."

============

_And after all,_

_You're my Wonderwall._

============

"I want a friend, and someone who I can…"

She didn't finish, before the words were choked off by her own emotions. 

Davis took two steps, and hugged her close.

Above them, thunder rolled through the overcast sky.

============

_And all the roads that lead you there are winding._

_And all the lights that light the way are blinding…_

============

As the first, fat, heavy raindrops started to fall, the two figures held each other close in the growing downpour.

============

_There are many things that I would like to say to you,_

_But I don't know how_.

=============

As Kari looked up into Davis's face, she saw a gentle smile, and he stepped away from her, taking off his flame-crested jacket. He draped it around her shoulders.

"Thankyou, Kari. You saved me today."

"No more than you did me, Davis."

============

_Because maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me._

_And after all,_

_You're my Wonderwall._

============

He laughed, and she smiled up at him, as he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. His face became serious for a moment.

"Kari, I'll always be me. I cant change who I am, even if you wanted me to be someone else. You need to know that."

"Davis, I wouldn't change you for anyone else in the world."

============

_Because maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me._

_And after all,_

_You're my Wonderwall._

============

He smiled again.

"I don't know about you, but I could murder a Pizza."

"Your on, Mr Motomiya."

============

_Because maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me._

_You're gonna be the one that saves me._

============

"So let's go. Unless you have anything better to do."

"Nothing in the world, Davis. Nothing in the world.

============

_You're gonna be the one that saves me._

============

THE END.

=============================================================

(A/N)

mmmm, songficcy. What can I say, it was the first song I could think of when I set the challenge, and I only got round to writing it now. 

So MEH! I say to you, MEH!

"We have two ears, and only one mouth, so the wise person listens twice as much as they talk."

-BEN Myatt. 17/09/2002


	3. save me: kaeera

**Disclaimer:** Digimon and the characters don't belong to me. The song used in this fic is "Wonderwall" by Oasis and doesn't belong to me either(figures). This was just written for fun and no money is/was made with it. 

**Notes:** There was a contest in this Daikari-group I am in, where we should write a songfic to these lyrics. I have never written a songfic before and the idea interested me, so I started to type, and well...here's the result. A sad tearjerker, and a Daikari. I would like to hear what you think about it....~Kaeera 

* * *

**Save me**

_by Kaeera_

  
The tears were rolling down his cheeks, soaking his red T-shirt and splashing on his trousers. He couldn't believe it. This wasn't happening. No! It couldn't be...but he had seen the pictures...had seen them...lying there, eyes closed and pale faces. How? Why? It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair....

_Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now _

He wanted to run away, wanted to run to his friends, wanted to bury his head in their shoulders and cry, but something prevented him from doings so. He was strong. He couldn't give up, he needed to keep his strength, because...well...it was his job to be strong!

But his heart was bleeding and the tears didn't stop. His body shook with the uncontrolled sobs. The images of this scene were hunting him in his head, he saw the blood, felt again their hands, cold. He should have been with them in the car. He should been lying between them on this beds, unmoving, cold, dead.

Just because he had been too late, just because he had forgotten time, they had went without him, and now they would never come back. He was alone. So alone....

_Backbeat the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now _

Some part of his mind was telling him to call for help. To go to his friends. To seek their comfort. But another part held him back. He just couldn't go. He had to do this on his own. After all he was alone now. Maybe forever.

The grass around him was moving softly in the wind. Birds were singing, and sometimes he could hear the barking of dogs, far away. The park was empty. Although the sun was shining, the weather was cold and unfriendly.

He looked down on his hands. Why was life that unfair? It had taken away everything from him. Everything! His Family...his only place where he had felt safe, where he had been born. An accident. How stupid it sounded! Accident....caused by fate? How funny...then why didn't he die, too? After all, he belonged to this Family, and he certainly didn't want to live anymore after he had heard the News and seen...seen the corpses. Actually he would have never thought that Jun could be that...silent. And calm. 

Her pale face had been uninjured. Just a small cut under her left eye, but nothing else. It had looked as if she was sleeping. But when the boy had touched her hand, he had felt the bitter coldness, and he had knew. Jun was dead. Jun would never fight with him again. Jun would never steal the remote control again. And he would never be able to sneak into her room in order to annoy her.

And his parents...he hadn't been able to touch them. Instead he had run away, out of room, out of the hospital, had run until he had reached this park, until he couldn't walk anymore, and had fallen down in the grass.

Crying was the only thing he could do now.

Why should he live now? What was left of life? Nothing but tears, but sorrow! He sobbed again. He wanted to follow them, wanted to die.

Frantically the boy looked around and finally saw a bridge. Like in trance he walked towards it. If he jumped down this bridge....then he would join his parents and Jun. Then he wouldn't have to cry anymore. Then it would be over.

_And all the roads we have to walk along are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
I don't know how _

The wind was stronger on the bridge, making him shiver. Slowly he climbed on the railing and looked down. Images were flooding through his mind, other images, of his friends, of the school, of so many things he liked and adored...

===========================================================================================================

She was running through the park and calling his name. The News had shocked her and she wanted to cry, but they had to find him first. He needed his friends, needed her. Kari and the others were searching through the whole area in order to find their missing friend until he did something stupid.

Tears were glittering in her brown eyes. She didn't know what she would do if her parents died, but she knew that Davis needed help. He couldn't do this on his own, no, not this one.

Clearly she could hear her footsteps echo through the green landscape. 

"Davis?", she shouted desperately, but didn't receive an answer. Where was the stubborn boy? Why did he always want to do things on his own? He needed his friends right now...

Kari stopped and tried to catch her breath Where could he be? She looked around and finally saw a grey bridge. Her eyes widened when she saw the familiar figure on the railing, preparing to jump. Immediately she started to run towards him.

"Davis! No!", she screamed, and his face turned around, surprised, but tears in his eyes. 

_Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall _

"Please, don't jump!", Kari pleaded, tears brimming in her eyes. He didn't reply at first just stared at her and then looked down the bridge.

"There's nothing left for me...", he then croaked, with such a hopeless and sad voice that it broke Kari's heart.

"That's not true!", the girl stepped nearer to him. "Davis...I know that I can't understand your feelings and your sorrow, but this isn't a solution! You have still your friends and Veemon and all the rest...you can't give it up, please, Davis..."

"Shut up!", was the harsh reply. "You are right, you can't understand me!", his voice was wavering of tears. "They are gone! They are all gone! And I should be with them, because I can't live without them...I don't want to feel this pain, and I don't want to cry..."  
"Do you think they **wanted** you to follow them?", Kari shouted. "Do you think Jun would have **wanted** you to kill yourself? Do you really believe that?"

Silence was her only reply.

_Today was gonna be the day  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do  
About you now _

Kari stepped nearer an grabbed his left leg. She was sobbing now, fear and sadness mixing in her heart. "Davis, you can't leave us! You can't leave me! I...I couldn't live without you...you have to believe me, that's not what your parents wished. They want you to live, they want you to continue living..."

"But it hurts...", he whispered.

"I know that it hurts. And it won't stop hurting for a long time. But you aren't alone. You have your friends. You have Veemon. And you have me..."

_And all the roads that lead to you were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
I don't know how _

He turned around, facing the smaller girl. "Really?", he asked in such a tiny voice that Kari felt the sudden urge to hug the poor boy.  
"Yes. Really.", she smiled at him. "Can you come down now? Because it makes me afraid to see you standing there..."

_I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall _

He looked at her face, looked down the bridge, and then slowly climbed down until he stood on safe ground. He was crying now, his shoulders shaking and tears cascading down his face. Kari just took the boy in her arms and hugged him. And Davis cried, cried like he had never cried before.

He cried for his lost sister, for his mother, and his father, for the life he would never be able to live again. And it seemed as if he could never stop crying.

_I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me?  
And after an  
You're my wonderwall _

Kari supported him and he felt the warmth of her embrace, felt a little bit safer than before, felt loved...It was still hurting. And he was still feeling sad. But the loneliness had gone away, for he knew suddenly that his friends would be there for him, because they liked him...

"Never do that again.", Kari whispered into his ear. "I was so afraid that I could lose you.", she tightened her embrace. "And I don't want to lose you. Never. You are far too important for me."

Davis smiled under his tears. "Thanks.", he mumbled. A single word, but it meant so much. Kari smiled back at him, and the two stayed on the bridge, supporting each other, until Davis' tears had dried, at least for a while.

_Said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me _


	4. walking: Toxic Picnic

  
MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Prepare for my pathetic attempt at The Wonderwall   
Challenge. Prepare for ultimate Chibi patheticness. Starting....NOW!  
=============================================================  
Davis smashed his foot into the football. It didn't even come close   
to the goal. He sighed. There was no way to take his mind off of   
her. She was just so perfect and he, well…wasn't. The thing that   
made him the saddest was that he'd probably never be able to see her   
smiling face again.  
_______________________________________________________  
_Today, is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you.__  
By now you should've somehow realized what you've gotta do.  
________________________________________________________  
He walked through the streets, almost in a trance. Where ever he   
went, he couldn't get rid of her shining face; her beautiful light   
hair, the brilliant hazel eyes. He kept tripping and falling, since   
he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. The external pain   
he was being caused didn't even come close, however to the internal   
pain. His shattered heart.   
_________________________________________________  
_I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now.__  
__________________________________________________  
Meanwhile on the other side of town, Hikari Kamiya walked in the   
same sort of slump. Why had she caused him so much pain? How could   
she do that to the one person she…  
There may be still time. She might still be able to find him before   
he was lost completely. She sprinted towards his apartments, hoping   
she wasn't too late.  
________________________________________________________  
_Backbeat the word was on the street that the fire in your heart is __  
out.  
I'm sure you've heard it all before but you never really had a doubt.  
I don't believe that anybody feel the way I do about you now._  
_________________________________________________________  
She reached his apartment and knocked on the door. At once Jun   
answered it.  
"Oh, hi Kari!" She said cheerily. "Looking for Davis?" Kari nodded   
vigorously.  
"Hmm, let me think. Where did goggle boy go to?" She was obviously   
thinking very hard.  
"OH YEAH! He just said he was going walking. Not sure where to."   
Kari's heart sank, and she bade goodbye to Jun. Then she started to   
walk, trying to find Davis, to confess her feelings.   
  
They both walked…  
_____________________________________  
_And all the roads we have to walk are winding._  
_____________________________________  
And walked…  
_______________________________________  
_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding._  
_______________________________________  
And walked, until finally…  
_________________________________________________________  
_There are many things I would like to say to you but I don't know __  
how.  
______________________________________________________________________  
__  
Kari looked up from the road and saw someone fall to the ground. A   
red patch appeared at his knee. She recognized the person instantly.  
"Davis!" She cried out. As she sprinted towards him he looked up at   
her. There was surprise on his face. She reached him and asked "Are   
you alright?" She looked into his eyes. They looked deadened, almost   
haunted.  
_____________________________________________  
_Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me?__  
And after all… You're my Wonderwall._   
_____________________________________________  
"What, you mean this?" He asked, gesturing to his knee. "Oh it's not   
painful compared to a pain I'm already experiencing."   
"What do you mean?" She asked him, even though she already knew what   
he was talking about.  
"Oh, it's nothing." He told her, standing up abruptly, placing his   
back between him and her. However, Kari put her hand on his   
shoulder. He turned back towards her.  
"Tell me Davis." Slowly, he took his hand, and put it to where his   
heart was.   
"This." He told her softly. "My heart." His voice cracked.  
_____________________________________________________  
_Today was gonna be the day but they'll never throw it back to you.__  
By now you should've somehow realized what you're not to do.  
I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now._  
_____________________________________________________  
She closed her eyes, tears forming in them. When she opened them   
again she saw that tears were in his eyes too. It was painful to   
look at, that she had caused this. That dead look in them though was   
even more painful.   
_____________________________________________________________  
_And all the roads that lead to you were winding __  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding.  
There are many things that I would like to say to you, but I don't   
know how._  
_____________________________________________________________  
"I have something to tell you Davis." She softly told him. "I have   
this feeling for you. This feeling I cannot comprehend, let alone   
describe. There are only three words that I know of that even come   
close to describing this feeling. They're this:" With that she   
grabbed his shirt collar and pulled his head towards hers. Then, she   
placed her lips gently on his. At first he was surprised, but slowly   
he melted into it. His arms twined around her waist.  
_____________________________________________  
_I said maybe, you're gonna be the one who saves me?__  
And after all you're my Wonderwall.  
______________________________________________  
As they drew apart, Kari whispered, "I love you." She opened her   
eyes and looked into his. The deadened look was rapidly dwindling,   
but they looked confused.  
"I- I though you were with T.K.?" He told her. Kari shook her head.   
"T.K. is a great friend, but you're the one I love." Was her answer.   
________________________________________________  
_I said maybe, you're gonna be the one who saves me?__  
And after all you're my Wonderwall._  
______________________________________________  
  
The haunted look was gone. Davis was smiling now. The happiness of   
it was too much for one face to show.  
"I love you too Kari. Now and forever." He replied. And together,   
they went off, and walked together, instead of apart.   
  
_______________________________  
_Said maybe__  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me _  
_______________________________  
  
  
Until next time…Ben forces me to do something.


	5. The Rain Knows All: Kyromishi

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or it's characters. Furthermore, I have no   
idea as to what I am doing. Thank you.   
  
Daisuke walked home alone after school. He decided not to walk with the other   
digidestined. As usual. The digidestined had drifted apart. Or rather apart   
from Daisuke. Daisuke looked up as it started to rain. "Today's the day," he   
whispered, "the day I leave."  
  
~Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now~   
  
'Kari hung up the phone with a concerned look. "Hm..."   
"What's wrong sis'?" Taichi asked from the kitchen.   
"I just called Daisuke's house..."   
"And..."   
"Jun picked up the phone. She said Daisuke hadn't come home."   
"Huh? But it's pouring rain outside. There's no way he'd still be out there."   
  
"I don't know..."  
  
~Backbeat the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now~   
  
Flashes of what had happened at lunch flew before 'Kari's eyes.  
  
"Hey! 'Kari! I need to ta-" Chocolate eyes widened.  
  
"Daisuke! Matte!"   
  
A chase.  
  
TK tackles Daisuke. An argument starts.   
  
Punches are thrown.  
  
'Kari breaks the fight yelling at Daisuke.  
Caught up in concern and confusion, 'Kari slaps Daisuke and   
yells, "What's wrong with you?!"  
  
Daisuke lowers his head. He runs off.  
  
"I've got to apologize." 'Kari leaves a confused Taichi behind as she grabs her   
raincoat and umbrella.  
  
~And all the roads we have to walk along are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
I don't know how~   
  
Elsewhere...  
Daisuke slips into his family's apartment and smiles slightly at a sleeping Jun   
on the couch. "Sorry sis', but I can't stay here anymore…I don't belong."   
Daisuke to think about all the times the others insulted him and just took it   
with a smile and a joke. He also thought about how hopeless he felt when it   
came to 'Kari. 'I should have seen it a long time ago,' he thought. He shook   
his head. "No more."  
Daisuke walks out his apartment and heads to the train station.   
It's still raining.  
  
~Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall ~  
  
'Kari runs with tears trailing after a run-in with TK.   
  
"Hey 'Kari! What are you doing out in the rain?" TK walks up to 'Kari with a   
questioning look.   
"I'm looking for Daisuke."   
TK looks at her as if she's lost it. "Why would you do that? Isn't he at   
home?"  
'Kari shook her head. "He's not home. I need to apologize for this afternoon.   
I didn't mean to be so, so-"  
"Right?" TK put in.  
'Kari stared. "No! I need to tell him I didn't mean it…and to confess how much   
I really care. I've been wrong all this time. He deserves to know."  
"What?! You can't be serious! What about me?! You and me?!" TK was outraged   
apparently.  
'Kari stared in shock. "There never was a 'you and me', TK. And there   
certainly wouldn't be one now." She started to walk away.   
TK grabbed her arm. "No, you're wrong. There is something between us and you know it. Let's just get you back home. Now!"   
"No! Let go TK! I'm not some dog you can order around!" She slapped TK and   
ran off.   
'I don't believe that actually happened. Daisuke where are you?' She thought back to the   
present.  
  
The rain poured on stronger.  
  
~Today was gonna be the day  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do  
About you now~  
  
Daisuke stood at the ticket window and paid for his ticket.   
"The train will be here in about 10 minutes, sir," said the ticket seller.   
(A/N—Can't think of the real name for it.)  
Daisuke nodded. He moved to sit on a bench when…   
  
~And all the roads that lead to you were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
I don't know how~  
  
'Kari had finally found Daisuke at the station. She saw him paying for the   
ticket and nodding to whatever the ticket seller had said. He was sitting down   
as she yelled out…   
  
~I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall~   
  
…"Daisuke!"  
Daisuke's head shot up and his eyes widened as the girl of his dreams ran up to   
him and embraced him in a hug. Her tears soaked his already-wet shirt. The   
rain was almost blinding now. "'Kari? What's wrong? What happened?" Despite   
it all, Daisuke couldn't deny his still-strong love for her. He returned the   
hug and held her. 'Kari told him everything, including her true feelings for   
him. The rain lightened a bit, but still pouring.  
  
~I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall~   
  
"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I never meant to hurt you all this time. I was just   
scared, I guess. Daisuke, please say you'll forgive me." 'Kari looked up into   
the eyes of a shocked and angered Daisuke. Daisuke broke their hold. 'Kari   
backed away and looked down…and then back up as she heard the sound of tearing.   
Daisuke was tearing up his train ticket. 'Kari looked at Daisuke in confusion   
having thought he was mad at her. The rain lightened a bit more.   
"How could TK do that?! That jerk! I'd beat the crap out of him for that. What   
was he thinking?!" He looked down at 'Kari. "'Kari I do love you. I always   
have and probably, no, definitely would continue to love you no matter what you do. I forgive you and I love you." 'Kari's eyes filled with tears of joy. 'Kari stood on her tiptoes, as Daisuke was taller now. He leaned down.  
  
~Said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me~  
  
"I love you," they whispered together. They kissed.  
After they broke apart, they started back home. Suddenly Daisuke just stopped.   
He looked up. 'Kari looked as well. "Hey, look."   
  
The rain had stopped. 


End file.
